


Hääyö

by SonyaCrow



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaCrow/pseuds/SonyaCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitä jos Seymour ja Yuna olisikin vihitty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hääyö

**Author's Note:**

> Alunperin kirjoitettu syksyllä 2010.
> 
> Teknisesti ottaen Seymour on tässä kohtaa peliä kuollut, joten kirjaimellisesti asioita tulkitsevalle tämä lienee nekrofiliaa. FFX:n kuolleet ovat kuitenkin ylipäätään niin eläväistä sorttia, etten usko määritelmän käytännössä täyttyvän.

Temppelin väki oli kokoontunut aukiolle juhlistamaan Seymourin ja Yunan häitä. Vartijat ja papit seisoivat rinta rinnan ja katselivat, kun tulevat aviopuolisot kävelivät temppelin vartijoiden saattamana halki pihan. Vihdoin oli guado löytänyt itselleen vaimon. Morsian oli vielä itsensä Braskan tytär ja vaikutti innokkaalta seuraamaan isänsä jalanjäljissä. Hänen pyhiinvaellusmatkansa alkoi lähestyä loppuaan – Zanarkand häämötti jo melkein nurkan takana.

Pari kohtasi pihan keskellä. Hymyillen Seymour tarjosi kättään Yunalle. Tämä tarttui siihen vastentahtoisesti ja he lähtivät astelemaan portaita ylös. Yleisön innostus oli käsin kosketeltavaa. Häätilaisuuden rauhallinen tunnelma kuitenkin häiriintyi pian, kun Al-Bhedien ilmalaiva ilmestyi horisonttiin ja alkoi kaarrella temppelin pihan yllä. ”Tule”, Seymour ärähti häiriöstä suivaantuneena, tarrasi Yunaa ranteesta ja säntäsi ylös portaita. Tietysti häiriön piti ilmaantua juuri pahimmalla mahdollisella hetkellä. Viisi minuuttia myöhemmin Yuna olisi jo ollut hänen, nyt oli pidettävä kiirettä. 

Ilmalaivan mukanaan tuoma tuuli tarttui Yunan huntuun ja tempasi sen pyörteisiinsä.  
Ilmalaiva avasi tulen ja hetkeä myöhemmin Tidus, Lulu ja muut olivat jo temppelin pihalla ja juoksivat kohti ystäväänsä. Ensimmäiset tielle osuneet vartijat yrittivät pidätellä heitä, mutta saivat nopeasti väistyä miekkojen ja taikojen tieltä. Lopulta temppelinvanhimman älähdys pysäytti heidät. ”Tämä on mennyt riittävän pitkälle”, tämä ärähti. Tidus yritti edelleen jatkaa juoksuaan, mutta Auron astui hänen eteensä. ”Pysähdy”, mies kehotti. Hetkeä myöhemmin pelastuspartio huomasi olevansa tusinan pyssyn maalitauluna. Tidus kirosi itsekseen. Yuna olisi pelastettava, mutta miten?

Yuna katseli ystäviään pelokkaana ja viimeisenä oljenkortenaan tarttui sauvaansa, kohotti sen ylös ja astui Seymourin eteen tuijottaen guadoa suoraan silmiin. Tämä tuijotti morsiantaan hetken epäuskoisena. ”Pilkkaisit siis avioliittoa vain saadaksesi mahdollisuuden lähettää minut?” hän kysyi epäuskoisena. Yunan päättäväinen ilme oli ainut vastaus, joka hänelle tarjottiin. ”Päättävisyytesi on ihailtavaa”, Seymour totesi, ”aina vain sopivampaa minun ihanalle vaimolleni.” Guado hymyili maireasti, mikä sai Yunan ärsyyntymään entisestään. Seymour oli aavistuksen liian itserakas, yksi syy siinä loputtoman pitkässä listassa syistä, joiden takia hänen ei ikinä olisi pitänyt suostua tämän kosintaan.

Yunan yritys katkesi kuitenkin Mikan epätoivoiseen pyyntöön. ”Lopeta”, tämä pyysi. ”Etkö arvosta ystäviesi henkiä? ” Yuna loi nopean katseen pelastajiensa suuntaan ja huomasi vartijoiden olevan valmiita ampumaan heidät silmänräpäyksessä. ”Sinun tekosi määrittävät heidän kohtalonsa”, Mika sanoi. ”Suojele heitä... tai heitä heidät syrjään. Valinta on sinun.” Uhkaus horjutti Yunan päättäväisyyttä ja hän antoi sauvansa pudota maahan kolahduksen saattelemana. ”Olet viisas”, Seymour totesi kylmästi. Yuna puri hammasta ja yritti kuumeisesti löytää jonkin keinon tilanteen pelastamiseksi.

Itse vihkiminen oli nopeasti ohi – liiankin nopeasti, jos Yunalta kysyttiin. Kun Seymour kumartui suutelemaan häntä, sai hän taistella kaikin voimin kyyneleitä vastaan. Miksi hän oli tähänkin suostunut? Spiran onnen takia, tietysti, mutta sillä hetkellä hän ensimmäistä kertaa pysähtyi miettimään, mitä avioliitto merkitsisi hänen omalle onnelleen. Hääyleisön aplodit jäivät häneltä kokonaan kuulematta.  
Seymourin tunteeton ääni palautti kuitenkin Yunan takaisin nykyiseen aikaan ja paikkaan. ”Tappakaa heidät”, guado kehotti temppelin vartijoita. Yuna tuijotti miestään vihan ja epäuskon sekaisin silmin. Eikö tämä juuri ollut luvannut – ainakin rivien välissä – päästää muut menemään? Epätoivoisena Yuna yritti löytää ratkaisun tilanteeseen. Toivoton idea käväisi hänen mielessään ja muiden keinojen puuttuessa hän tarttui siihen viimeisenä oljenkortenaan. Seymourin huomion ollessa toisaalla hän säntäsi pihan reunalle ja jäi seisomaan vain parin askeleen päähän pudotuksesta tyhjyyteen. 

Yuna veti syvään henkeä kootakseen itsensä. ”Ei”, hän huudahti kiinnittäen samalla kaikkien huomion itseensä. ”Päästä heidät menemään, tai muuten...” Lause jäi vajaaksi mutta merkitsevä askel taaksepäin kertoi kaikille paikallaolijoille enemmän kuin hyvin, mitä nuori kutsuja suunnitteli.

Seymourin kasvot kurtistuivat, kun hän yritti nopeasti löytää tilanteeseen itseään miellyttävän ratkaisun. Hänen suunnitelmallaan ei varsinaisesti ollut varaa epäonnistua, se olisi tiennyt hänen loppuaan. Hankalan päätöksestä teki se, että sekä muiden kuolema, että Yunan hengissäsäilyminen olivat elintärkeitä sille. Hänen olkapäänsä luhistuivat päätöksen syntymisen myötä. Guado kohotti kasvonsa kohti vartijoita. ”Antakaa heidän mennä ja vahtikaa, että he poistuvat mahdollisimman kauas Bevellestä.” Sanojen myötä liikehdintä pihalla kasvoi, kun epäonnisen pelastuspartion vastentahtoisia jäseniä ryhdyttiin raahaamaan pois temppelin alueelta.

Alistuneena Yuna asteli takaisin miehensä rinnalle. Omahyväisen hymyn kera Seymour tarttui vaimonsa käteen ja lähti johdattamaan tätä pois ihmispaljoudesta ja muiden näköpiiristä. Ehkä Yunan ystävät eivät muodostaisi niin suurta uhkaa hänen suunnitelmalleen. Ehkä kaikki kääntysi vielä hyväksi. Mutta niiden pohdintojen aika ei ollut nyt, ei alkuunkaan. Nyt oli aika keskittyä johonkin paljon miellyttävämpään.

***

Heitä varten oli varattu huone temppelin uumenista. Sen seinät olivat kermanvaaleaa kiveä ja tilaa hallitsi massiivinen pylvässänky, jonka silkkilakanat kutsuivat heitä syliinsä. Seymour virnisti itsekseen mittaillessaan huonetta katseellaan. Tästä yöstä tulisi vielä kiinnostava, jos hänellä olisi asiaan mitään sanomista.  
Yunan ajatukset puolestaan kulkivat poukkoillen ja panikoiden. Oven sulkeuduttua heidän takanaan hän oli käytännössä kokonaan Seymourin armoilla. Hän tiesi varsin hyvin, ettei pystyisi tarvittaessa pitämään puoliaan guadoa vastaan. Ainut mahdollisuus tilanteesta pakenemiseen olisi yksinkertaisesti odottaa tämän nukahtamista. Mitä sitä ennen olisi luvassa, siitä hänellä ei ollut tietoa, mutta jokainen solu hänen ruumiissaan aavisti pahaa.

Hänen ajatuksensa katkaistiin, kun Seymour laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen ja astui lähemmäs. ”Onko kaikki hyvin?” guado kysyi lempeästi. Yuna huokasi syvään. Toisinaan olisi ollut helppo uskoa Seymourin tarkoitusperät hyviksi vastaanpanemisen sijaan. Kuinka paljon mieluummin hän olisikaan ollut ystävä, kuin vihollinen, mutta aina se vain ei ollut mahdollista. ”Kyllä”, hän lopulta henkäisi. Vastaus ei vakuuttanut kumpaakaan, mutta Yuna ei halunnut puhua enempää, eikä Seymour jaksanut vaivautua vaatimaan totuutta.

Apeanoloisesti guado kietoi kätensä vaimonsa ympärille ja veti tämän hellään suudelmaan. Vahvojen käsien lempeässä otteessa oli helppo unohtaa kaikki paha ja nuori maagi huomasi hämmästyksekseen vastaavansa suudelmaan. Vaistonvaraisesti hän kietoi kätensä Seymourin niskaan leikitellen vaivihkaa tämän hiuksilla. Hiljalleen jännitys alkoi kadota Yunan lihaksista, ja hän nojautui entistä tiiviimmin guadoa vasten.

Tyytyväisenä Yunan reaktioon Seymour kaappasi tämän syliinsä ja kantoi sängyn luo. Hän kumartui laskemaan tämän patjalle ja kapusi samalla itsekin sängylle istumaan. Tukien toisen kätensä patjaan guado kumartui taas Yunan puoleen ja painoi tämän selälleen makaamaan. Samalla hän korjasi hiukan omaa asentoaan ja jäi käsiensä varassa häilymään Yunan ylle. Nainen tuijotti suoraan Seymourin silmiin. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi lujempaa kuin koskaan aiemmin ja tilanne alkoi tuntua hiukan ahdistavalta. Kaikki pakotiet oli tukittu.

Guado kohotti toisen kätensä sivelemään morsiamensa kasvoja yrittäen saada tämän rentoutumaan. Liitto ei ollut rakkauteen perustuva, mutta ei hän varsinaisesti halunnut vahingoittaa Yunaa. Hän painoi kevyen suudelman tämän poskelle ja siirsi kättään tytön rintakehälle. Kevyet hipaisut muuttuivat raskaammiksi, määrätietoisemmiksi. Seymour nosti Yunan istumaan ja ryhtyi availemaan tämän hääpuvun nappeja.  
Yunan ajatukset säntäsivät entistä pakokauhuisemmille reiteille, kun hän tunsi guadon kädet paljasta ihoaan vasten. Yön tapahtumien suunta oli hänelle liiankin selvä. Hän ei jaksanut uskoa Seymourin neuvotteluhalukkuuteen, ainut vaihtoehto olisi yrittää sopeutua ja toivoa yön olevan mahdollisimman nopeasti ohitse. Siitä huolimatta hän painoi kätensä Seymourin rintaa vasten ja työnsi tätä etäämmälle.  
Guado hymähti tytön vastustelulle ja nappasi kiinni tämän käsistä painaen ne kiinni patjaan. Virneen kera hän kumartui suutelemaan Yunan solisluuta ja eteni hitaasti, mutta varmasti kohti tämän rintoja. Yunan luovuttua vastusteluyrityksistä Seymour irrotti otteensa tämän käsistä ja kohotti kämmenensä hyväilemään tytön kylkiä. Yuna vapisi sekä pelosta, että mielihyvästä. Tilanteen kulku ei edelleenkään ollut hänelle mieluinen, mutta guadon määrätietoisuus ei antanut sijaa epävarmuudelle. Sitä paitsi tämän kosketukset tuntuivat hyviltä.

Seymour tarttui Yunan hääpukuun ja veti sen kokonaan pois tytön yltä. Hän antoi käsiensä sivellä tämän ihoa kauttaaltaan, edeten rintakehältä aina alemmas. Kädet hivuttautuivat vaivihkaa nivustaipeiden yli ja jäivät sivelemään reisien pehmeää ihoa. Yuna vapisi tietämättä itsekään syytä, paniikkiin oli sekoittunut muutakin. Hän kohottautui hiukan kyetäkseen katsomaan guadoa silmiin. Seymourin ilkikurinen hymy hiljesi alkaneet vastalauseet, tämä tiesi täsmälleen mitä oli tekemässä, eikä kuuntelisi vastaväitteitä.

Vakuututtuaan siitä, ettei Yuna livistäisi heti ensimmäisen tilaisuuden tullen, Seymour riisui kaapunsa ja laskosti sen lattialle sängyn viereen. Sen jälkeen guado kääntyi katsomaan Yunaa ja totesi tytön puristavan peittoa rystyset valkeina. Huokauksen kera hän sipaisi tämän poskea. Miksi tytön piti tehdä asioista vaikeita panikoimalla joka hetki? 

Guado antoi käsiensä valua hitaasti alemmas Yunan vartalolla. Kosketus oli voimakas, muttei satuttava. Molempien yllätykseksi tyttö vastasi hyväilyihin ja kohotti kätensä sivelemään Seymourin rintaa. Guado hymähti mielissään. Yunan uusi asenne helpotti suunnitelmia merkittävästi. Tyytyväisenä hän veti tytön tiiviisti kiinni itseensä. Lantioiden painuessa vastakkain Yuna tunsi jotakin reittään vasten. Säpsähdyksen seuraamana hän totesi guadon olevan auttamattoman kiihottunut.  
Guado liu’utti kättään alas Yunan selkää, pakaroiden yli, keskittyen hyväilemään tämän reisiä. Hetken kuluttua kämmen painui tiiviisty tytön häpyä vasten ja sormet tunnustelivat tietään sisälle. Yuna jännittyi ja tarrasi Seymourin ranteeseen vetääkseen tämän käden etäämmälle. Guado pudisti päätään ja pian tyttö rentoutui hiukan sormien jatkaessa liikettään.

Seymour painoi raskaasti hengittävän Yunan selälleen ja asettui tämän jalkojen väliin. Luoden viimesen vilkaisun tytön epävarmoihin kasvoihin hän työntyi tämän sisään. Kumpikin veti syvään henkeä. Yuna epämukavan tunteen takia, Seymour mielihyvästä. Rauhallisesti guado odotti hetken ja vetäytyi hieman taaemmas vain painautuakseen takaisin, entistä syvemmälle. Hitaasti, mutta varmasti liike vei heitä kohti suurempaa mielihyvää.

***

Surumielesti Yuna sipaisi muutaman suortuvan pois nukkuvan Seymourin otsalta. Tämä ei ollut se kohtalo, jota hän oli guadolle toivonut, mutta muitakaan vaihtoehtoja ei ollut. Varoen hän hivuttautui pois sängystä ja ryhtyi etsimään vaatteitaan. Luojan kiitos hänen arkivaattensakin oli tuotu huoneeseen, hän ei ollut kovin innoissaan ajatuksesta lähteä kuljeskelemaan pitkin Bevellen katuja hääpuvussaan.

Pukeuduttuaan hän etsi sauvansa ja hiipi sängyn vierelle luoden viimeisen haikean katseen Seymouriin. Ehkä toisenlaisissa oloissa heistä olisi voinut tulla jotakin, mutta nyt oli yksinkertaisesti väärä aika. Lisäksi guadon olisi kaiken terveen järjen mukaan kuulunut olla jo Farplanessa. Huokauksen säestämänä nuori maagi kohotti sauvansa ja ryhtyi esittämään ikiaikaista tanssia, jonka oli tarkoitus opastaa kuolleiden sielut oikealle tielle.


End file.
